1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data processing device, in particular, to a data processing device having an optimal design.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, the volume of an electronic product becomes increasingly smaller, and the space for disposing internal components becomes increasingly smaller too, such that the arrangement of a protecting structure of the components is quite limited. Under a situation that the components cannot be sufficiently protected, the electronic product is easily affected by an external force, such that the electronic product cannot operate normally, the service life is shortened, or even the electronic product is damaged.
Take a common notebook computer for example, people attach great importance to the portability of the notebook computer, so the design is limited in terms of the volume. However, as the demand of the user on the functions is increasingly higher, the available space to the components in the notebook computer is extremely limited, such that the arrangement and the protecting effect of the protecting structure for protecting the components are also affected.
For example, usually a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, an optical disk drive, or other devices may be disposed under a palm rest of the notebook computer. When the user uses the notebook computer and operates the device, if the user puts the hands or other objects on the palm rest, a bearing region of the palm rest may be easily depressed, which presses the device under the palm rest, and affects the operation of the device.
According to experience of many users, after the notebook computer is used for a period of time, abnormal noises often appear during the operation of the device, and the noises are usually caused by the deformation of the palm rest.